History of Dynasty Warriors Online
Big thank's to Pan and Koei_Warriors for the info. This page serve as a record of what has happened for Dwo.This cover from the general Dwo then to Japan and English server.Listed on this page also are changes that Dwo has undergone. General Dwo Timeline 2006 2007 2008 2009 2010 2011 2012 2013 Japan Server Timeline 2006 2007 2008 2009 2010 February 18-First PS3 release for Dwo 2011 2012 2013 July 18-Shin Sangoku Musou Online rename to Shin Sangoku Musou Online Z English Server Timeline 2010 2011 2012 2013 Revolution Update A Revolution update is a massie expansion to DWO/SSMO which covers content from either a new Scenario, New Features ,New Weapon/s and so on. These update's usuallly occur at the start of a new scenario and/or mid way through. 'Revolution 1' - Wood Nunchaku, Curved Voulge, Noble Sword was released. - Player able to set victory condition and handicap at marshal. - Player can send Weapons, Gears and Items with the shipping desk - New gear and new item. 'Revolution 2' - The Battle of Guan Du scenario begin - Guild sytem introduced. - Iron Spear, Chakrams, Pole Blade are implented. - New gear and new item. 'Revolution 3' - Feather Fan, Wolf Sword, Bronze Pike are implented. - Preceptor, Proctor, Instructor are added to faction courtyard. - Arena is introduced. - Antiques Dealer sell's exclusive ap stats gear. - New gear. 'Revolution 4' - Buckler Blade, Eastern Sword, Battle Spear are implented - Melee Receptionist added. - Player can now add element to gear. - Juggernaunt base added. - Treasure mode added. - New Lieutentant Fox. - New map - New gear. 'Revolution 5' -Flute, Tonfa, War Blade implented. - Unrest in Jing Scenario begin - Player can now add element to weapon. - New Lieutenant Panda. - New gear along the ap stats gear. - Battle invitation option added. - More biography and challenge quests added. - New map "mountain path" added to showdown. 'Revolution 6' - Twin Blades, Trident, Cursed Deck, Apex Blade is implented. - Guild invitation and guild recruitment option added. - New Gears, New Items are added, Naman cloth added. - General Spirit are introduced. - Player can now observe mock battles. 'Revolution 7' - Long Fork is implented - Unrivaled General Gear is introduced. - New Lieutent Bear. - Beautician option - New Cash shop cape. - Rank 6 weapons are introduced. 'Revolution 8' - Fu Xi and Nu Wa can be found in The Kunlun Mountains - Fu Xi and Nu Wa gear can be sewn - Grinding option added. 'Revolution 9' - Battle of Tong Gate scenario. - Fang Sword are implented. - New Liutenant Deer. - War god mode added to campaign. - Showdown are updated. - New Garden expansion - Fighting Strength implented. - Liutenant can reach to level 60 and learn 3 skills. - Formal Set implented. -Arena was removed.This applied to all server of Dwo. 'Revolution 10' - Fanged Club implented. - Wolf Lieutenant is now mountable. - Guild Boon system is added. - Animal Trainer npc added. - Beautician services added. 'Revolution 11' - Snake Sword implented - Zhuque The Vermilion Bird added to The Kunlun Mountains - Phoenix set sew added. 'Revolution 12' - The Little Conqueror (scenario) begin. - Ogre's Fist implented. - Baihu The White Tiger added to Kunlun. - Baihu Set sew added. -Revised Chi Mod Value: Red-Attack: Level 1 - +12 Attack, +12Damage, +6 Defence, +6 Life, +4 Musou Level 2 - +23Attack, +23 Damage, +9 Defence, +9 Life, +12 Musou Level 3 - +30 Attack, +30 Damage, +15 Defence, +15 Life, +23 Musou Blue-Average Level 1 - +8 Attack, +8 Damage, +8 Defence, +8 Life, +8 Musou Level 2 - +15 Attack, +15 Damage, +15 Defence, +15 Life, +15 Musou Level 3 - +23 Attack, +23 Damage, +23 Defence, +23 Life, +23 Musou Green-Defence Level 1 - +6 Attack, +6 Damage, +12 Defence, +12 Life, +4 Musou Level 2 - +9Attack, +9 Damage, +23 Defence, +23 Life, +12 Musou Level 3 - +15 Attack, +15 Damage, +30 Defence, +30 Life, +23 Musou Lieutenant Trainer receive 2 new option.First option add element to Lt for 800 per attempt.Each attempt has 30% sucess and can be added 5 times similar to adding element to weapon. Animal Lt got revised moveset 'Revolution 13' '- '''New Weapon' Dragon Fang - '''Xuanwu the Black Tortoise Snake - Xuanwu the Black Tortoise Snake Gears - Godly Warrior Gear added - Furniture for Garden - Tea Table for Cooking craft skill added - Weapon Changes B.Pike Fan emblem now shoot 4 wawe forward in V range C5 has longer range. F.Fan Fan emblem shoot 6 elemental yellow orb in V range. S,Sword Thrust has faster activation Musou attack speed are reduced allowing for easy musou control. W.Sword Evo no longer has an extra c4 at end after finish using evo. D.Vogue JA has wider range. Early Look Early Weapon look Early Gear Screen Early Mod Services Wild General Early Lt screen Early Chat look Early Faction Map Early map Early Player look Early Campaign screen Early result screen Early reward drop Victory Pose Original LuBu Early Player look along capture match Tittle Screen of the original Dynasty Warrior Tittle Screen of Dwbb Removed content. Unknown quest First version of old coin Arena